


Devil's Gift

by TyugaKelly



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyugaKelly/pseuds/TyugaKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wicked intentions or sincere feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Gift

Xavier took a deep breath once he was backstage. That was a mistake. That was a real bad mistake. Why did they go out there and interrupt Bray Wyatt, out of all people? Not only did they interrupt him, but they interrupted him during his return. Kofi and Big E seemed just fine, like nothing happened. Did they not sense it? Xavier couldn't even explain it himself but it left him with a knot in his stomach. He looked at his teammates, it couldn't just be him... could it? "H..hey, I'm going to head outside real quick, alright? I got a headache and probably just need some fresh air." Kofi and Big E agreed with Xavier on where they'll meet up when he comes back. Xavier couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched the entire time as he headed for the exit. He looked around at everyone, they were all wrapped up in their own conversations or focused on their phones. "Just calm down, don't let them get to you." He kept his voice just below a whisper, "You're almost out there." Warm summer air greeted Xavier as he opened the door. He put his hand on the wall, using it for support. What was with him tonight? His heart began to race when he felt a chill run down his spine. A breath brushed against the back of his neck. Before Xavier could get a scream out, a hand covered his mouth.

"Now, now, you don't want to cause a scene, do you darlin'?" The fight in Xavier instantly left him when he heard Bray. "There you go, I'm not here to hurt you." Bray took his hand away from Xavier's mouth and slightly pushed him against the wall. "Just relax, you look exhausted." Xavier refused to look at Bray. "Come on, there's no need to be that way. I just want the best for you. I really got to you earlier, didn't I?" Bray reached his hand over to Xavier's, holding his hand and seeing how he reacted. Xavier closed his eyes but didn't pull his hand away. "I truly do want only the best for you, I know you don't believe me but it's true. You have so much potential, you're something special, something that you don't see everyday. Let me help you, man. They're holding you back and you know it. They're just using you and you know it. You're letting them do this to you. You know that they could get rid of you anytime you want and no one would notice, no one would care. Out of sight and out of mind. But I wouldn't do that to you." He raised Xavier's hand up and softly kissed it. "I couldn't do that to someone as beautiful as you."

"I don't believe you." Xavier slowly opened his eyes, looking at Bray. "I don't believe a single word that you're saying. You use fear to control people and I won't let you control me." He silently cursed at himself for shaking. "You're everything I stand against."

Bray slowly shook his head, "I think you're being quick to judge, darlin'. You ain't even giving me a chance. But... if you don't believe me, why are you letting me hold your hand?" Xavier pulled his hand away and took a few steps away. Bray stepped forward and put both of his hands on the wall, trapping Xavier. "Please don't make this difficult. Just imagine it, we could rule the world. You could be like a god. People will finally realize your greatness and respect you, maybe even fear you. All you have to do is join me, the others don't have to get hurt. What do you say?"

"Xavier! Where are you? Are you okay?" Kofi and Big E called out, they sounded close.

Bray looked at Xavier, "You don't have to give me an answer now, but let me know soon, alright darlin'?" Bray stole a kiss from Xavier before walking away and turning the corner as Big E and Kofi came into view.

"There you are!" Kofi and Big E ran over to Xavier, "Are you alright?" Xavier looked at them, stepping forward and hugging both of them. "Let's get you to one of the doctors, you aren't looking too up to power." They walked beside Xavier towards the door. "And... if anything's bugging you and you need to talk about it, we're here for you. Don't forget that, alright?" Xavier nodded, it would take more than fear to change his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't know what to call this so I went with a song title. (Devil's Gift by Shaman's Harvest, go check it out, pretty cool)  
> No clue on when this will get updated.


End file.
